THE COLD BLUE FLAME
by amigozsab
Summary: The tale of a powerful mage and his friends filled with adventure,drama,romance,mystery and comedy. story twists and turns through several arcs . giving new stories and moments,dark pasts,touching moments,jealousy , rage,vengeance all included in the story. pairings not yet determined. powerful OC characters and new villains.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"The Cold Blue Flames/span/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I do not own fairy tail./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It's my first fan fiction. Wanted to write one for a long time. so any errors kindly should be pardoned./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I am a great fan of natsu and erza. more erza probably. Well fine not to keep u guys bored with idle chit chat , here is my first chapter. Enjoy /span/strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;".3333333333333/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 1 The fateful night/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Fire was dancing all around him like a demon. He could not believe his eyes. he was playing in the forest after collecting some fire wood. his mom had asked him to come home early but he never bothered to listen to her words all he wanted was to play with his friends. But today was different when he went to the usual spot where they used to play every day there was nobody rather it was eerie and quiet. after waiting for some time he heard a scream. soon he realized that it came near to his village. He took off to his village in a hurry while he was nearing his village he noticed smoke and fire raising from the houses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""what the hell. what is happening to my village". he was almost there but came to a halt by the horrific events that played in front of his eyes. he wanted to close his eyes so the nightmare would slip away. He closed his eyes shut thinking all those things happening in front of him was just an illusion. But luck was not in his side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The village was all in shambles. There was fire everywhere and some people were caught in this fire. The smell of burnt corpses lingered in the air. Lot of folks in the town were running away from with whatever they got in their hands. But were stopped by some men wearing black cloaks. They were holding on to them so they would not escape and were grinning madly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The sound of the thunder drumming in the sky brought him back from his stupor. He rose from the ground and ran to the east of the village with all the speed he could gain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He wanted to make sure that his parents were safe. he wanted to see his little sister once more. he dashed to his house evading anyone who tried to grab him. he knew that once he was caught he would be dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He reached in front of his house but what greeted his shocked him to his core. What stood in front of him was not his house rather was the remnants of his house. Still he had hopes for his family, he wanted to believe that may be they were able to escape from them. But all his hopes came crashing down when he saw the highly burnt corpses inside the house. He fell on his knees in front of the corpses. He could see the similarities it was his father and mother. He touched the face of his mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""look at me mother. please do not leave me. Look I even came early today just as you asked. please don't leave me"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" he screamed tears running down from his eyes. He thought that his mother would just pen her eyes and smile but deep inside he knew it was futile. He stood up searching for her sister. There were only 2 bodies inside the house and with tears running down his face he ran outside his house searching for his sister. he wanted to save her only precious person he had. he came to a clearing and once again he saw something that made his heart break. There he saw a little girl beaten up and bruised her face was covered with blood marks. he ran and knelt beside her. tears started flowing from his eyes recognizing the girl in front of him. it was his own sister .one could see that she was horribly beaten and raped. She was breathing rapidly and dying. He didn't know what to do. She looked at him with her one eye closed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Recognizing her brother, she smiled with great warmth in her eyes and suddenly her eyes went cold. Everything once she expressed were dead. His sister was dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""looks like somebody escaped from us. The brat was starting to run away. We should take him to the tower. Slaves are hard by to get nowadays" some man wearing a cloak walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Thunder screamed in the sky. He felt something twitch inside him. the fury surged outside. the desire to kill every person who hurt his family overwhelmed him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Suddenly he glowed blue. A blue aura surrounded him, it was like a flame was enveloping him but the flame was cold and blue. He looked at the man with hate and resentment. he rose his hand and shot it forward the man grasped for air. he felt like he was burning until his life slowly faded away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He looked at his sister with sad eyes. there was something inside her hand. he took it and looked in to it. It was a picture of himself and her sister both were smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Under the picture something was written in bold letters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Me and my brother Helion./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Well that's wrap. I thought using an oc so that I can develop the story further. The story will be mixed with canon as well as some new stories. Pairings will be decided later. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Please review if you people find it good./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Adios…./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p 


End file.
